


Soft Embrace

by Pikachu203



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel has rainbow wings, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Wing Hugs, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/pseuds/Pikachu203
Summary: Dean is finally getting more comfortable in heaven when Castiel gives him a pleasant surprise: the sight of his wings.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Soft Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagiKatFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKatFish/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my good friend Magikatfish, who deserves fluff after that awful finale. This fic is pure fluff inspired by Misha saying Cas has rainbow wings.  
> Please note I have watched a grand total of 70 minutes of supernatural. I'm just here to provide some short fluff to a friend and fandom who deserved better.

Despite having all the time in the universe, it still took some time to get used to heaven. Though, time was rather odd here. One long car ride could last a lifetime, a short day trip a century. Dean found himself wondering how long he’d spent walking Miracle that “morning”. Though, with the dog happily pulling him along an idyllic trail through the pines, the world outside didn’t seem to matter anymore. His troubles melted away as she played with fallen leaves and led him to examine anything she found particularly interesting. 

As Miracle pulled him along to examine a patch of oyster mushrooms growing on a log, Dean was startled by a sudden familiar voice behind him. “You’ve been out for a long time.”

Since they’d reunited in heaven, Cas had developed a habit of teleporting around. It didn’t make it less startling, but there was something comforting about it.

Dean felt Miracle tug on the leash, running over to Cas. He turned to follow her, but again found himself surprised.

Cas’s wings were comfortably spread around him. Dean was only ever able to get ephemeral glimpses of them in the mortal world, always in shadow. Yet, here they shone in all their glory. They had an almost iridescent glow, as sunlight cascaded over them. Each was lightly colored, with a pastel rainbow tint. It was a breathtaking sight. 

Dean found himself oddly drawn to them. He’d always known Cas’s wings were there. He had shadowy glimpses of their beauty before, but there was something forbidden about them. On earth, he could never see them, but here there were no restrictions. No one could stop him from reaching out and-

The feathers were oddly soft. It wasn’t quite like petting Miracle. Touching them was like holding a baby chick, soft, fuzzy, and warm. There was a strange, gentle intimacy to running his fingers over each feather, a comfort he couldn’t pull himself away from. He was torn from his trance by Cas laughing.

Dean took a step back, feeling a tinge of embarrassment at his sudden urge to pat his husband’s wings. That feeling faded when Cas closed the gap, hugging him close. Suddenly, the wings he’d felt so drawn to were wrapped around him. It was a soft embrace. Dean wasn’t sure if they or the sun was warmer.

That didn’t really matter, in the grand scheme of things. All that mattered was this moment. Dean wished the embrace could last forever. Perhaps, with how time worked around here, it could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
